


UnderMind: Alpha and Omega

by ThePraxianSeeker



Series: UnderMind Tales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Grillby can be an asshole too, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Size Difference, Soul Snatchers, implied racism, spy activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Many years after the events of UnderMind: An Undertale AU, we focus on Pixel's children, Alpha and Omega as they fight evil, rescue innocents, and maybe even find love.Chapter one, The Assignment and The Bar focuses on catching up on the events between this story and UnderMind: An UnderTale AU as well as Omega's assignment to MafiaTale, also known as MobTale.
Relationships: Sans(mafiatale)/Original Female Character
Series: UnderMind Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940824
Kudos: 2





	1. The Assignment and The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> The first song Omega sings is This is me from The Greatest Showman.  
> The second is Partners in Crime by Set it off.
> 
> I own neither of these. this is just for added effect for the bar scenes.

AfterTale......Omega's POV

I'm reading War and Peace....well, trying to when Alpha tries to sneak into the house. "What happened this time, Alpha?" I say and mark my place. Knowing Alpha, I'm not going to get back to it today. He rubs his head and comes into the living room. "Well....I may have destroyed a building or two, but...but I did save the kid!" He say and I groan rubbing my forehead. "Do you not know how not to be so excessive? It was just a kidnapping!" I say and stand up. Alpha frowns and takes off his cloak. My brother and I were twins, but polar opposites. While Alpha was more for the direct approach, I was more suited to manipulate the situation into a favorable outcome.

Alpha was a good six inches taller than me, with red, orange, and yellow eyelights. While we were both skeletons, we were a bit slimmer than most of our kind. We got that from our mother's side. Our mother......Pixel had been dead for many years. She had killed herself rather than be made Cross and Nightmare's puppet. It shook our family to it's core. One of our fathers, Reaper dived into his work, and we rarely saw him anymore. Our other father, Geno, just wanted his family back together. We loved him dearly, but we couldn't just go back to how things were before. Alpha, bless his soul, had known all along that our mother would kill herself. His right eye saw people the way they would look when they died.

So, he always wore an eye patch over the eye, unwilling to see anyone else's death after mom died. He just couldn't handle it anymore. I, personally, don't blame Alpha for that. I wish my magic was so simple. With a touch, I could manipulate anyone's emotions, thoughts, and even kill them if I wasn't careful. However, I constantly wore a pin shaped like the amulet our father, Reaper wore. Like his amulet, it prevents me from killing others with my touch, which horrifies me. I couldn't count on my hands and feet how many times I was accused by a potential lover that I was just using them....using my magic to make them feel things they shouldn't. It...lead to many soul shattering nights of crying on my side.

Only reaper, Geno, Alpha, Error, and my grandfather, Ink seemed to be immune to my powers. Ink said it was because we were directly related. Although I wasn't as tall or strong as Alpha, I had a gift for the art of conversation. I could talk myself into and out of anything. I could easily out argue anyone if I wanted, but that wasn't my style. My job was to get in, and get out with the least amount of impact on the AU. Alpha grumbles. "If Ink wanted subtly, Ink would have sent you and not me, Omega. The place was crawling with Rogue Holos." Alpha says and sits down, rubbing his left shoulder. I frown. "Is your shoulder hurting you again?" I ask and he nods. "Got smacked around quite a bit before I got everything under control." He says and I nod, getting up to get his medicine.

Alpha has Type B Pixelation Syndrome. It is located in his left shoulder. It deformed the bones in the shoulder, which would often rub together painfully. I soon come back with his medicine and start to rub the cream into the joints of his shoulder. "You should have called for back up. That's what the vials of Ink are for, Alpha" I say, my anger subsiding and being replaced with concern. Alpha flinches a little in discomfort. "And risk one of the Holos snagging a soul to use as their cloak to hide under? No way. You know how Ink feels about rogue Holos." Alpha says and I nod. A holo was a new being in the vastness that was The Nexus, a collection of Multiverses. Holos possessed no soul of their own. While most had calmed down and lived their lives peacefully in the Holoverse, Rogue Holos hunted down a suitable soul and would start to cause however much trouble they could manage with whatever power the soul provides.

Other than smaller jobs like helping fight off Cross or Nightmare's gang, Alpha and I hunted Rogue Holos in an attempt to stop them before they could cause too much damage. "Besides....Ink wasn't upset. He just repaired the damage and we left. I'm going to need to take it easy for a while. That last job took a lot out of me. Ink did mention that he had an assignment for you though when he brought me home." Alpha says. I nod. "Any idea what kind of assignment he meant?" I ask and finish applying the cream to Alpha's shoulder. "All I got was that it was a deep cover job. You'll probably be using your Ecto disguise a lot on this one. Be sure to take good care of yourself. I know how much your ecto body strains you." Alpha says as I sit across from him again.

One of my less aggressive abilities was that I could pass myself off as human using my ecto body. It was only a matter of stretching my ecto body to cover my whole body and changing it to give myself the appearance of a human. It had a couple of drawbacks though. One was that I could only look like a human with my body frame. The other was that it was a huge drain on my magic. I would have to compensate by increasing my food intake. I sigh. "I will, Alpha. I should probably get some rest myself. I'll order us some take out tonight. It'll be less work to clean up afterwards. Then, I want you to get to bed yourself." I say and Alpha nods, not bothering to argue with me this time. 'He really must be exhausted....he normally argues that he's not a kid anymore and can stay up as long as he wants' I think.

"What do you want tonight, Brother? You got back in one piece, You get to pick." I say getting out several take out menus. Alpha thinks for a moment. "Italian. It's been ages" He says and I nod. Mom loved Italian. It was always a blast cooking it with her. I smile and call in the order, already knowing what to order. "Yes, it's Omega again. Yes, the usual....thanks, Angelo" I say and hang up. "It's on the way." I say and Alpha nods a bit distracted. "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask and he nods. "One...one of the Holos almost got my soul this time...." He says and I frown. "Don't worry, Dadster already took a look. I just need some time for my soul to recover." Alpha says and I nod.

Rogue Holos didn't care if they caused their hapless victims pain when they tear the soul from them. Damage done to the soul usually causes the soul to start to crumble. This is way Rogue Holos are such a problem. They take a soul, and it maybe lasts a year, maybe two if the soul is a powerful one. Once the soul is finished, the Rogue Holo looks for a new soul. Normal Holos don't do this. They prefer to find someone to love that would combine with them. Their partner and their own personalities merging into a new, stronger personality with a soul and body to match. This form of it Ink was fine with because it was done willingly with mutual respect between the partners.

Soon the doorbell rings and I answer the door. "Hey there, Alex. What's the damage?" I ask getting out my wallet. "It's already been paid for. Ink knew you would order Italian tonight and prepaid for it. That's why it's here so quickly. Angelo already had it ready for the oven" Alex, a human says and hands me the covered lasagna. I nod. "Tell Angelo I send my regards....and for you" I say and give Alex a twenty. He frowns. "Omega" He says. "Don't omega me. You need all the tips you can get since your wife had her baby a week ago. Just take it" I say and he nods. "Thanks...." He says and leaves. I close the door and go to the kitchen to get it put on plates for me and Alpha. 

"So, Alex's wife had the baby? That's good." Alpha says and sits at the table. I nod and put the plates on the table along with spoons and forks. "I sent him off with a twenty dollar tip. He needs what he can get" I say and Alpha nods. We eat in comfortable silence. Alpha finishes rather quickly. "I'll clean up. Go on to bed, Brother." I say. "Thanks....I'll see you in the morning" Alpha says and heads upstairs. I start to clean up when I finish eating. "How is he?" Ink says. I sigh. "Exhausted. He didn't even argue when I told him to go to bed." I say as Ink comes and helps me with what few dishes there is. "I'll keep an eye on him...I need you to head out tonight." He says.

I look at him. "It's that serious?" I ask and he nods. "From what information I do have, it's an experienced Holo. The normal tells are not there. I need your magic to find them before they cause more damage." He says. I hand him a plate to dry. "How many..." I ask. "We're not sure. If I was to guess, at least a dozen. Several AUs have been forced into resets to fix the damage caused." Ink says as he dries the plate. "Any leads on where it is now?" I ask and he nods. "Witness reports say he is somewhere in MafiaTale. So, be careful, and keep your head down. Don't need you involved in the mob wars." He says and I nod. "As usual, I already have a place for you at Grillby's. He's agreed to take you on as a singer and you can stay in the apartment upstairs." Ink says.

I go into Alpha's room to say goodbye. It's something we always do.....just in case we never come back. I kneel beside Alpha's bed and gently touch his face in a way that tells him it's me. "Having to leave tonight?" He asks sleepily. He keeps his eyes closed since his eye patch is on the nightstand. "Yeah, it's an experienced Holo. It can't wait. I'm going to MafiaTale." I say and He nods. "Be careful.....The only mob that's got a shred of honor there besides Grillby is the Gaster Mob, but don't trust them with anything. They are dangerous" He says and I gently hug him. "Eyes open, walk with the shadows" Alpha says and I nod. "Love you.....take care of yourself. Ink said he'd keep an eye on you." I say and he nods.

I go to my room and look through my album. I have to pick a look suitable for the AU. Panorama was happy to make up my photo album for me for a reference of the styles of each AU. Panorama was my uncle on my mother's side, and a direct son of Ink. His job was to gather information and take pictures. Not that he minded. Panorama loved photography. For MafiaTale, I always had two looks. One that was seen by the public and one to keep me from being targeted by the mobs. When not singing, I will use the second look to mingle in the AU. I sigh and activate my ecto body. It covers my whole body and starts to form human characteristics. Long, Blonde hair, soft red lips, Blue-green eyes under long eyelashes.

My body was equally attractive with a reasonable pair of breasts. Say what you want about big breasts, but they made my job a bit easier. I grab my personal bag with toothbrush and other hygiene items before going downstairs. Ink would already have some suitable clothing at the apartment for me as always. The last thing I grab is my locket with mom's picture in it. It was a picture of her as a human that Ink made for me, but it was still her. Ink is waiting for me as I put it on. "Ready to go?" He asks and I nod. Ink hugs me a moment. "I know it's not easy.....me asking you to leave Alpha while he's hurt." He says. "Let's just get going. Sooner I get started, sooner I can come home" I say and Ink opens a portal. Looking back for a moment, I take a deep breath and walk through.

MafiaTale.....Apartment above Grillby's

I walk through the portal into a small apartment. It wasn't too bad. Grillby had good taste as always. "Grillby said for you to rest tonight and he'll fill you in on everything in the morning. Get your barings and stay safe." Ink says, closing the portal behind us. I nod and let my ecto body vanish for now. With the windows blocked off by thick curtains, no one would see me anyways. Ink hugs me one last time. "You know how to contact me if things go south. I love you, Sweetsoul. Be careful...stay safe" Ink says before teleporting out of the AU. I reactivate my ecto body and look in the closet. Picking out a stunning red cocktail dress with elegant white gloves, I get changed and head downstairs. There was no way that I'd be able to sleep right now.

Heading to the bar, I hear humans and monsters alike whistle as I pass them. Grillby smiles softly as I come up. "Hello, Omega. Ready for work?" Grillby says and I nod. "How's the crowd?" I ask and he frowns a little. "Wingding and his brother, Sans are here with a human don named Ricardo. Be careful. Ricardo likes fast women and he'll probably attempt to make you his since you're new." Grillby says and I nod. "Will you need anything backstage?" He asks. "You know me, Grillby" I say and he nods. "Water while singing, wine later" He says and I head for the stage. The house band is getting warmed up as I come backstage. One of the men, a saxophone player, looks up at me. "You the new girl?" he asks and I nod.

"Good...if we suck tonight, I'm blaming you. So, you better have a damn good voice, toots" He says. I frown. "My name is not Toots, it's Meg, short for Omega." I say and he chuckles. "Wow, your parents has some pretty big brass calling you Omega." He say and I frown. "My father was a skeleton and my mother a human. She honored my father and I'd have no cross words about them. Nor will I tolerate racist comments." I say and he holds his hands up. "Whoa, I give. You got some fire. The crowd will like that. Get into place. We're about to start" He says. I nod and stand behind the microphone. "I want you to start off with this" I say handing him some sheet music. 

"Ok, Meg, it's your neck not mine" He says and the curtains part as the he passes the the rest of the band. The music starts and I start to sing. "I'm not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say, cause we don't want your broken parts. I learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say. No one'll love you as you are." I sing out, quieting the crowd. I can feel every pair of eyes on me as we perform. I try to ignore them, but my eyes lock with a huge skeleton in the back. 'That must be Sans....He looks like Red...' I think. BA-BUMP! I feel my soul begin to race. I blink, and Sans has moved closer to the stage. BA-BUMP! 'What the fuck?' I think as the music ends and the place explodes with whistles and cat calls.

However, I was deaf to them, my focus on Sans as he clapped his hands softly. I only barely manage not to blush. The curtain closes and I take a drink of water. "Damn, they all wanted you, Toots. Be careful walking home" The sax player says. "Grillby is letting me stay in the apartment upstairs." I say and he nods. "So what next?" He asks and I show him another song. He smiles a bit. "Suits a crowd like this. Get ready. Tony, you're singing with the new girl" He says and A wolf monster takes the paper and reads it over before nodding. "Got it?" I ask. He gives a wolf grin. "Photographic memory, Kid. Let's blow the roof off the place." He says and we take our places, each with a microphone in hand. 

When the curtains open again, Sans and his company have moved next to the stage. Sans frowns a little seeing Tony with me but does nothing. "You'll never take us alive. We swore that death will do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art. You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners, Partners in Crime. Partners in Crime" Tony and I sing to the crowd, playing off each other. Sans watches with a predatory look in his eyes. BA-BUMP! I manage to sing without letting my racing soul....or Sans distract me. BA-BUMP! The rest of the night moves along like that. Some songs, I sang alone, and others I sang with the house band or Tony.

"Go get you something to eat, Meg. There's only a couple hours left before closing and we can handle the stage." the sax player, Edward, or Eddy to his friends says and I nod before heading to the bar again. Grillby smiles. "You did great up there. Business is booming, kid. Dinner's on me." He says and I nod as I sense Sans come up behind me. "Actually, G, I'm paying. Drinks too" He says as I turn to look at him. Stars....I knew skeletons were big in some AUs, but Sans was huge. Judging by the fact Papyrus and Wingding are normally bigger than Sans, His brothers must be enormous compared to him. "I appreciate the offer, sir, but I have a policy not to accept dinner and drinks from bar flies. Less likely to end up raped or worse." I say.

Sans chuckles. "I understand, but we won't let anyone hurt ya, Doll" He says. I look to Grillby. "Sans, This is Omega, or as she prefers to be called, Meg. She's my new singer." Grillby says. I get the hint and smile a little. "I guess it won't hurt to share a meal with such a handsome skeleton, but I don't drink." I say and Sans nods. "I can accept that compromise." He says and offers his hand. I take it and he leads me to his table. I take a seat on wingding's side putting him between Ricardo and myself. Sans sits at my right. "That was some impressive singing, Dove" Ricardo says. "Thank you, sir. I'm going to go ahead and put this out there so there's no misunderstandings between us. I am and will always be into monsters. So, if you are planning to flatter me, you're wasting your time. No disrespect is intended. I just believe you should know before we both make fools of ourselves" I say and he nods.

"You had some spine, Dove.....Talkin to me like that, but I'll let it slide since you are only looking out for my reputation" Ricardo says and I nod. Dinner soon arrives and I freeze. It's lobster tail. "Well, Dove? Aren't you hungry?" Ricardo says. "With all due respect, I cannot eat this. I am allergic to shellfish" I say and he nods, frowning. "Shit, sorry Dove. I should have asked first" He says and a waiter takes it away. I look at the menu and order a hardy meal. "Where does a girl like you put it all if I can ask?" Sans asks. "Very high metabolism. I can eat my weight and still not gain a pound. Keeps me pretty active too" I say and he nods. BA-BUMP! He smiles revealing a gold tooth. 

By the time it's time for closing, Sans and I are much closer, but part of me is screaming to keep my distance. 'What if he's the Holo?' I think as I bid Sans and his company goodnight. Sans gives me one of his grins before kissing the back of my gloved hand. "Till next time, Doll" He says. BA-BUMP! I nod and head upstairs. After getting changed into a nightgown, Grillby comes to check on me. "Well, that went well." He says with a smile. "Well? You literally threw me into the middle of their mafia business, Grillby!" I say. He frowns. "Look, you are going to need to be in their circles if you hope to find that Holo. So, what's the problem?" He asks. I look at him seriously. "Sans and I are Soulmates, that's the problem!"


	2. Death's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is brought into the fold and he realizes just how deep the rabbit hole goes.
> 
> Reaper final has a long talk with Omega

Omega's POV

Grillby looked at me surprised as he poured a glass of wine for me. "Are you certain, Omega?" He asks seriously. I nod and take the glass from him and take a drink, allowing it to ease my growing headache that came with using my magic so much. "It was just as my mother described it....as soon as we locked eyes.....my soul began to race....it was like it was spinning out of control." I say. He nods, frowning slightly. "We cannot ignore this, Omega....It could kill you both." He says and I sigh. "I...I know. Once the connection as been acknowledged, it's impossible to ignore. I...I just don't know how to feel about this." I say and he nods. "If it makes you feel any better, Sans isn't a Holo. Eats too much mustard to be one." Grillby says and I nod.

It had been discovered ages ago that Holos were allergic to mustard in any form. "Does....does Ink know of this yet?" I ask and take another drink of wine. "Not yet, but it's something we'll have to bring to his attention." Grillby says and I nod. I pace a few minutes, letting go of the ecto body to give myself some rest. "We...we need to bring Sans into the know....once the Rogue Holos find out, he will be targeted." I say and Grillby nods. "Shall I call for him while you call Ink?" Grillby asks and I nod. "I will call Ink in about a half hour. I need a shower first" I say and Grillby nods. "Will you need anymore wine?" He asks. "It is likely......a bottle of Fiori Di Mezzanotte...." I say and Grillby frowns. "Are you certain? There's only so many bottles left." He says and I nod. He sighs and leaves as I go to get a shower.

Grillby's POV

I close the door behind me and smile softly. It wasn't everyday a monster found their Soulmate after all. I get to the bar, the club already cleaned up by my employees. I pick up the phone and dial Sans's number. "Hey G, what's up?" Sans asks when he answers. "We need to talk Sans....It's about Omega. Can you pop over? It's....It's important....just you....and not a word to your brothers....it's very sensitive information" I say. "Of course, G, be there in a snap" He says and we hang up. I barely have time to get a bottle of his favorite mustard down when he teleports into the club. He sits down at the bar and I hold the bottle in front of him. His eyes go wide for a moment.

"That's your good shit. What're ya trying to pull?" He asks suspiciously. I shake my head. "Nothing...consider it....payment for your silence and an exchange....for you to hear us out before judging" I say and he nods. "I can manage that, G" He says and I hand it to him. "Sans.....How aware are you of the Multiverse?" I ask and he looks at me, his eyes narrowing. "You mean the other versions of this place, some more fucked up than this one?" He asks and I nod. "You can say that I'm very aware......especially when a certain blonde vanishes and reappears over a course of ten years." He says and I look at him surprised. "Yeah....I may have done some digging when I left here....Amelia.....Angelica......Franky.....Tracey.....different names.....almost different features....save one....body build and a damn good singing voice." He says and drinks a little of the mustard, savoring it. "And here I thought we were being very careful." I say and he nods. "Not everyone is as observant as I am, G" He says and I nod.

Omega's POV

"I wish it could be avoided, but it can't...." I say as Ink and I come downstairs. I hadn't even bothered to reactive my ecto body. If Sans was to know....he was going to know all. Sans's head whips toward us as we come to the bar. His eyes widen and I look away a moment. "Fiori Di Mezzanotte, Omega" Grillby says handing the bottle to me. Ink looks at me seriously. "Omega....that...." Ink says and I nod. "One of twenty bottles that escaped the attack on my family home.....one of the last my mother ever made......She would understand, Grandfather" I say and he nods. Sans frowns. "Doll, ya don't have to go through so much trouble. I can't stand human wine." He says making me laugh a little.

"Fiori Di Mezzanotte.....Flowers of Midnight....was made by monsters...for monsters....it is more potent than any human liquor you could ever find.....so potent that one sip can knock any human on their ass." I say, my eyes swirling with pride. "All three of my parents were skeletons, Sans. My mother, Pixel, was a very...unique skeleton. She possessed both a human and skeleton form. With her voice alone....she could kill armies just by manipulating their emotional state." I say and Sans looks at me surprised. "She could also use this power to bring the very best out of her wine.....unlocking the maximum potential out of the grapes used." I say handing it back to Grillby.

I sit down beside him. "Normally....I would never let her wine leave my family....but....as we are....we may as well be family, don't you think?" I ask as Grillby opens the bottle expertly. "Let it breathe, Grillby" I say and he nods. "So, Doll, what's your real name?" Sans asks and finishes off his mustard. "It's Omega. My twin brother is named Alpha. We are the children of Reaper, Geno, and Pixel" I say and Sans nods. "I've heard of Reaper...he's been around a lot lately with the gang fights going on" Sans replies and I look down, my hands clenched tight. "We haven't spoken in years.....he....he doesn't come by Aftertale anymore....not since my mother died" I say and Sans frowns.

"Damn...I'm sorry, Doll" He says and I shake my head. "He made his choice......but I....I understand....my mother....killed herself.....she refused to become a puppet for nightmare and Cross to use to lay waste to the Multiverse. Reaper would have had to reap her himself. My brother, Alpha, knew all along.....one of his eyes sees a person as they are when they die......He grieved by covering that eye with an eye patch. Our other father, Geno, just wanted our family back together again.....I love him dearly, but...." I trail off as Grillby pours four glasses full with a deep purple wine. "It's never the same..." Sans says as Grillby hands a glass to us and Ink. I raise my glass. "To you, mom......Someday....Nightmare will be stopped....before he tears down the multiverse." I say and ink and Grillby lift their's. Sans looks at us and lifts his own. "Peace to you, Pixel....wherever your dusts blows" He says.

We nod and take a drink. Sans barely manages not to cough after his first drink. "Shit, you weren't kidding...that is strong." He says and I smile a little. "It has been setting for almost twenty years now...." I say and he nods. "There's more to this, isn't there?" He asks and we nod. "Omega was send here to hunt a very dangerous creature called a Holo. Now, there's two kinds....those that live peacefully by their traditions....and those that don't. These Rogue Holos hunt down a soul....one that can sustain them for some time. In the process of taking the soul, however, they damage it. The soul will only last a year to two." Inks says and Sans frowns. 

"So...they never stop because they can't keep a soul long?" He says and I nod. I take another drink and sigh in relief as it wipes out my headache. Sans looks at me strange. I blush a light green. "Sorry....extended magic use gives me a killer headache. Wine usually helps when I'm done for the night" I say and he nods. "Are all skeletons so small in the Multiverse." He asks and I giggle a little. "There's a few AUs where skeletons are as big as you. HorrorTale is one." I say and he nods. "But in most AUs, yes, skeletons are roughly the size of a human. There's a few exceptions...such as any Papyrus and Gaster....er...Wingding" Grillby says and Sans looks at him.

"In fact, This isn't the real me, but a fire clone of me" Grillby says. Sans looks confused as hell. "There's only one real Grillby. He is in ReaperTale. Grillby, God of the Hearth. That's why he's my boss whenever I am sent here. His clones are a vast network of information" I say and Sans nods. "Explains why ya don't talk a lot, G. That's some serious magic power" Sans says and Grillby nods. Ink sits on my other side. "O-Omega?" A familiar voice says. I look to see my father, Reaper in the doorway. I turn my back to him. "So....this is where you've been hiding....huh, Dad?" I say before taking another drink from my glass. "Is....is that what I think it is?" He asks.

"Why should you care.....You walked away remember? When Alpha and I really needed you....." I say and finish my glass. "I'm going to get some sleep, Guys. I'll see you in the morning" I say and go to head upstairs, but Reaper stands in my way. "Let me pass, Reaper" I say. "Not until you hear me out. I've been trying to corner you for Fifteen years, Omega. Where's your brother?" He asks. "Which one? I have three. Alpha, Goth, and Raven. Goth and Raven were too young when you left us....they don't even know what you look like!" I yell at him and he flinches. "I had my reasons. If you would just hear me out, I'd give them to you" He says.

I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder, making me jump. "Sorry, Doll....forgot ya ain't really used to being touched." Sans says, making Reaper look at him a bit surprised. "Anyways....It really isn't my business....but...I think you should at least hear him out before you turn your back again. Family hurts family....but the strongest ones find a way to mend." Sans says. "Grillby....is there any Fiori Di Mezzanotte left?" I ask. "Half a bottle....you know it will only spoil if not drank before the night is over" He says. I look at Reaper. "You have until we finish the bottle....so make whatever you came to say matter" I say and he nods. We sit at a table and Grillby pours another glass for me and a glass for Reaper.

Sans sits beside me with a bottle of mustard. "So...what's the occasion?" Reaper asks. "I found my soulmate.....I still haven't told Alpha yet...." I say and take a sip. "I...I am a bit surprised....but then again, If you look at how closely you are like your mother....it doesn't surprise me too much." He says. "You were going to give me your reasons for leaving" I say and he nods and takes a sip. "I've been chasing a Rogue Holo....the very one that lead your mother's death" He says. My eyes narrow. "Mother committed suicide...." I say and he shakes his head. "No....she was forced to. A holo took her soul....Nightmare and Cross were trying to save her....The Holo destroyed her soul before it could torn away." He says and takes a decent sized drink.

"It...It would have had to have been an experienced Holo....Otherwise....I would have known" I say and he nods. "And since your mother was immune to your magics, You wouldn't have been able to find out through touch either" He says. I look at my glass, thinking. "The trail lead you here?" I ask and he nods. "Must be the same one that I'm after Then." I say and he nods. "I would have come back, but I couldn't risk losing the trail....not when I'm so close to finding the bastard" Father says and I look at him. He takes another drink. "The bastard has figured out how to strengthen the soul he's using to make it last longer." He says. "Soul Transference....." Ink says and Reaper nods.

Sans looks confused. "Whoa, back up a minute...what's Soul Transference?" He asks. I look at Sans. "It's a practice done by powerful monster families in many AUs. A dying monster, usually the head of the house, would give his soul to the next head of the house, usually his or her child. The child's soul would then absorb or consume it....gaining the power of their parent......" I say and look away. "....that's why I couldn't find Pixel's soul......she gave it to you....didn't she?" Father asks and I nod. "But the damage had been done.....her magic had weakened to what I can do now." I say and Sans looks at me. "So, what was your original magic?" He asks and I look down.

"Her touch killed everything if she was not wearing her pin....she got that from me, sadly." Father says and Sans nods. I look at my glass, so close to tears....I had caused this....all of it....and here I had blamed my Father when he just wanted to explain. "Omega, I know that look. What's wrong?" Father asks. "I...I'm so stupid....." I say and he frowns. "You're not stupid....you were angry and hurt...as you should have been. I assure you....once this mess is over....I'm going home. I missed your brothers and Geno so much." He says and I nod. "I...I want to stay in MafiaTale" I say and Reaper and Ink nod. "If we have a Rogue Holo pop up in or near MafiaTale, we know how to contact you" Ink says with a wink.


	3. Death Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega faces against The Holo, Ricardo

Omega's POV

I sigh and sans rubs my back. I smile up to him. "I really should get some rest. I'm already getting drunk...that's normally not a good thing." I say and he nods before planting a kiss on my skull, making me giggle. "Go on ta bed, Doll" He says and I go upstairs. Going into my room, I sigh and get undressed. I felt like sleeping in the nude tonight, and no one could stop me. I lay on the bed and cover up. My soul felt a bit warm from both the wine and finding out the truth from my father. My eyes get heavy and I curl up. "You could have just asked your father why" My mother says, her body made of magic from my soul. "....true, but I was a lot younger back then....and not as smart" I say.

When I was drunk, I let my walls down more than normal, allowing the part of me to surface....the part that could call upon my mother from deep in my soul. "I know, Sweetie.....anyways, MafiaTale Sans....he's....nice." She says and I sigh, laying on my back. "He's loud, obnoxious, and has a temper.......and I love him" I say. Mother giggles a little. "All true, but he's also loyal, kind, and persistent. I highly doubt that he would have left you alone even if you didn't confront him about being Soulmates" She says. I throw a pillow at her and it passes through her like she was a ghost....well, she technically was. "What was that for?" She asks. "You could have told me the truth too.....you're a bitch sometimes" I grumble and she chuckles.

"It served you better to hear it from Reaper." She says and smiles. "Three...." She says and I look at her again. "Huh?" I ask still very much drunk. "Grandchildren...I want three" She says with a grin and I scream in rage throwing my other pillow at her. She vanishes as Sans rushes into the apartment ready to fight. "SANS! GET OUT! I'M NAKED!" I yell, covering myself with a blanket. He blushes bright red realizing that I was in no danger. "Sorry, Doll...I'll go." He says and starts to leave. "Wait....Sans, I'm sorry....please don't go...I'm just...pretty fucked up..." I say and he chuckles a little. He comes over. "Are you sure ya want me to stay, Doll?" He asks and biting my lower jawbone, I nod.

"Now's a good time. I'm not able to overthink......us......and I want this....I want us....please Sans" I say and he nods. He locks the door before coming back over to me. "We don't need someone just walking in, now do we?" He asks and a chill goes down my spine. "I suppose that I'd be your first, right?" He asks. "vaginal first....." I say with a light green blush. "I wish I could say the same, Doll, but heats are a bitch." He says and I giggle. He looks at me funny. "What?" He asks. "I always wanted someone more....experienced. Better than someone that didn't know a vagina from an asshole...wow....I'm really really drunk." I say laughing and he chuckles. "Nice to know that making you drunk brings out the playful side of you. Most of the time....to be honest, Doll, ya are a bit stiff" He says.

I smile stupidly. "So....is there anything special you like? Big breasts, tight hole?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I want you just as you are.....all bare with nothing hidden." He says and starts to undress. I sit on my legs, basically kneeling on the bed as I watch him. "Like what ya see, Doll?" He asks and I lick my lips. "I may be a virgin as far as my vagina is concerned, but I've done anal and given good blow jobs" I say honestly. Sans chuckles. "Ya know, that doesn't really surprise me, Doll." He says and I crawl over to him. He watches me, unsure about what I'm playing at. I stop before his pelvis and look up at him with sultry eyes. Sans gulps. "D-Doll?" He says a bit nervous...and If I didn't know any better....scared.

"You scared of little me? That's cute. You don't have to be, Love. I know what I'm doing." I say and lick his pelvis with feather-light strokes. He lets out a mix between a gasp and a moan. I keep it up, trailing my tongue along the edges of his hips. The best part of Sans being so much bigger than me was that there was so much of him to tease than a skeleton my size, and I loved it. Sans tries his best, but he's soon summoning his ecto-dick and it goes right into my mouth. "S-shit, D-Doll" He says as I run my tongue around the head as I take him in. He moans and tries not to buck, but fails. I smile around his well endowed penis and swallow, taking him deep into my throat. "F-fuck, Omega....stop! I'm gonna cum!" He says. 

Well, if he wanted me to stop. I slowly draw myself off of his penis. It leaves my mouth with a wet pop, making him shiver. "Damn....Your mouth is a lethal weapon, Doll." He says. "Already knew that, Sans" I say as I lay back on the bed. He manages to calm down enough to join me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close. "I...umm...we should wait...at least a little longer. My bros should meet ya properly and all first or they're shit bricks." He says and I nod already half asleep. I fall asleep against him, listening to the thrum of his soul. I wake up a bit later to being alone. I find some aspirin, orange juice, toast, and a note where Sans was laying. 'Doll, I love ya, but I respect ya and our first time should be able to remembered by both parties. Going to talk to my bros. See ya tonight' the note said. After eating breakfast and taking the aspirin, I take a shower.

I rest my forehead against the tile of the shower. Did I really proposition Sans? That didn't really surprise me. I didn't drink enough to get drunk for a reason. My soul thrums at the thought that Sans respected me enough to keep me from being so damn stupid. It worked out best for me as well....I wanted to catch the Holo before I bond myself to Sans. I had a pretty good idea who the Holo was, but I had to be careful. I turn off the shower and get dressed. I activate my ecto disguise and head downstairs. Grillby looks at me and I come over. "So?" Grillby asks. "No, we didn't bond. Good thing too....I want that Holo taken care of first.....it's too risky to do it while on a hunt" I say and he nods.

I spend the rest of the day planning for tonight. Revealing myself to Sans's brothers and fighting the Holo in one spot. By the time nightfall arrives, Sans is at his usual table with two bigger skeletons and Ricardo. The bar had been reserved just for this moment. The thought of Sans being in the danger zone made my soul constrict painfully, but he had to see for himself.....just how dangerous my line of work was. I sigh and come downstairs. Sans's eyelights light up, but I don't look at him. It hurt to be so cold to him, but I couldn't risk Ricardo finding out about us. I don't know what Sans told his brothers, but I hoped they wouldn't hold what happened next against me.

I go over to Ricardo and wrap my arms around him. At first Sans looks a bit upset...until he realizes that I'm not wearing any gloves. "Ricardo....." I say with a purr. He gulps. "Join me for a dance?" I ask and he follows me to the dancefloor. Wingding starts to get up, obviously furious, but Sans stops him. I can barely hear him. "Don't Ding.....She's workin" Sans says as he gets his brother to sit back down. "We need music to dance" Ricardo says. "Not for a dance of death, Holo" I say and he frowns. "What the hell is a Holo?" He asks. "Play innocent all you want, but the soul you hold doesn't lie.....just how many women have you killed to stay 'Ricardo'?" I ask and I teleport back a few feet before he could land his strike.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ricardo yells. My expression changes to one I often wore....cold and caculating. "I'm the daughter of a Twin soul Skeleton you killed. I'm a hunter that takes Holos that don't follow the laws." I say as I let my ecto disguise disperse, showing my true self. He starts to back up. "You're that brat.....the one that took the soul from me before I could finish eating it!" He says and lets his own true form show. Once the Holo stopped changing, he stood seven foot tall. I instantly recognized who he was supposed to be copying. I had seen mother's pictures of my Grandfather, Cooler. He along with Grandmother Alyssa had been killed when UnderMind was destroyed.

"You are disgusting......." I say and he grins. "I try" He says and uses his magic, which reflected the magic the original Cooler had, Ice magic. I dodge and frown. This was going to be hard. "GRILLBY! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! CALL INK!" I yell. Grillby nods and tries to get Sans and his brothers out of the danger zone. "What? Hell no, G! I'm staying" Sans yells. "SANS! I CAN'T FIGHT AND KEEP YOU SAFE BOTH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DANGEROUS HE IS! PLEASE, GO!" I yell and Sans reluctantly leaves. After a few minutes of dodging, Ink rushes in along with Reaper and Alpha. "You're outnumbered and out gunned. Release the soul, Holo!" I say. The Holo-Cooler laughs. "You expect me to be scared of you three? Please, I've laid waste to AUs....you're nothing." He says.

The fight drags on through the night until the Holo-Cooler manages to catch me. "Now....you will become a part of my soul....." He says squeezing me tight. Ink, Alpha, and Reaper attempt to get me free. "OMEGA!" Sans yells rushing in and summons red bones. The Holo-Cooler grins. "A pair of soulmates? Must be my lucky day" He says and I struggle even more. I manage to reach my pin on my scarf and throw it to the floor. I hated to use this to fight....but I had no choice. The Holo stops dead in front of Sans and starts to melt, his life-force being drained into me. Soon, he's reduced to a pool of ink and I collapse to the floor. " Omega!" Sans yells and goes to pick me up. Alpha stops him. 

"Don't.....Her pin is gone. Touching her right now will kill you, just as it did the Holo" Alpha says as Reaper picks up my pin. "It....was stronger this time, Alpha. There was nothing left to reap of either the Holo or the ones he killed......." Reaper says and puts the pin back in place on my scarf. Alpha then lets Sans go. He gently picks me up. "She'll be fine....she's just exhausted. She doesn't rely on her magic often and it often leaves her weak for some time" Alpha says and Sans nods. Alpha comes over. "I'll get her cleaned up and in a bed. She trusts me to look after her after a mission." He says. Sans reluctantly gives me to Alpha. Ink looks at Grillby. "Sorry for the mess, Grillby. Can you explain things to Sans and his brothers?" Ink asks and he nods.

Ink opens a portal and Alpha carries me through. "Do not worry, Sans. We will return Omega to you. She just needs care that is currently unavailable here in MafiaTale" Reaper says and Sans nods, his fists clenched. "You better....or I'll be tearing up the Multiverse" He says and Ink nods. Soon Ink and Reaper follow Alpha through the portal and it closes behind them. Sans rubs his chest. His soul hurt....his Soulmate was out of his reach. He sat down at his usual table, even though it was now overturned and the other chairs broken. Grillby soon brought Wingding and Papyrus back into the bar and Sans couldn't look at them, his eyelights on the spot the portal had been.

Grillby's POV

I gently put my hand on Sans's shoulder. "She'll be back, Sans." I say hoping he wouldn't lash out. Sans lifts his hand and puts it on mine. "G....what...what did she just do?" He asks. I sigh. "Omega....she is close to a black hole. Her power sucks in any life, whether a monster, human, or Holo....it doesn't matter. She cannot control it and it frightens her. I didn't say the full potential of her magic because it wasn't my place....and Omega would rather it be left unsaid." I say. Wingding and Papyrus come over and hug Sans. They had never been overly emotional, but they knew when to be. I back away. "Omega's magic is stronger than the last time it was used......it's fortunate none of us were dragged in with the Holo." I say.

ReaperTale.....Reaper's POV

I watch as Life does her best to heal Omega. This was my fault.....if I had stayed...helped Omega understand and taught her how to control her magic.....she wouldn't be overwhelmed by it now. "Stop that, Reaper" Toriel says as she works. "What?" I ask. "You're blaming yourself again. You did what you had to. She will survive." Toriel says. I get up from my log. "Where are you going?" Toriel asks. "To get some answers" I say and she nods. I teleport to the castle and look for Mera. Since Chara and Asriel had been saved from their fates, ReaperTale was improving for the better. Mera was finally a full Goddess with her own star. Not to mention that her and Gaster now had a son, Comet. 

The kid was hard to keep track of and drove his parents crazy, but he was a good kid. I soon find Mera at the mirror. "I knew you would come, Sans....." Mera says not looking at me. I frown. "Then you know why I've come." I say and she nods. "Unfortunately, I do not have the answers you seek, but I do know who does. However, you're not going to like it." She says. I frown. "Don't tell me I have to ask HIM" I say and she looks at me. "There is no one more versed in the magic of Death than Duster, and you know it" She says and I sigh. "I hate this...." I say and she nods. "I know...." Mera says and I head to the dungeons. Duster was me, but from a totally different timeline.

In his timeline, he was created alone, no Papyrus to share the burden of his magic. Eventually, he killed everyone in his timeline and he continued his genocide to the multiverse. It had been difficult to catch and contain him and his magic. I soon stand before a specialized cell, made just for Duster, and my own face looks back at me, a single red eyelight studying me. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I don't often get company...." My own voice says as Duster comes closer to the glass between us. "I need advice......guidance..." I say and he grins manically. "It's not that kind of direction.....Omega....she has your life drain power......how do I help her learn to control it?" I ask.

Duster frowns a moment. "It...is difficult. First, she must accept that it is part of who she is. Fear of her magic will never lead to control.....I would know. Fear and uncertainty make magic even more unpredictable. I....I can teach her....." He says and I growl. "But at what cost? You do nothing that doesn't aid yourself." I say. Duster sits on the bed. "....I want to be free, but not to cause trouble.....To do my job......I've seen how much work you and Respite have here.....My timeline no longer exists....I have no home, but I would like the chance to make this timeline home....." He says sounding tired. I nod. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises." I say and he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
